


Rick And Morty: The Universe

by Snowflake17



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alcohal drinking, Aliens, Depression, F/M, Fragments of Past, Happy, Kate(My OC) becomes friends with Morty(Like a little brother to her), More Depression, Mystery, Past, Past Love, Romance, Sad, Sadness, other planets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowflake17/pseuds/Snowflake17
Summary: Rick seems to not care about anything, besides maybe family... maybe. But what happens when letters start coming up out of nowhere on his many adventures in space? What secrets does he hold? Is there someone he's known since younger years and he's never spoke of them? Morty seems to get even more suspicious...
Relationships: Morty Smith/Reader, Morty Smith/Reader(My OC), Rick Sanchez/Reader, Rick Sanchez/Reader(My OC)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Rick And Morty: The Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Its really difficult to depict how much Morty Stutters, or how much Rick drinks from his flask. I might've made him drink it TOO much in this chapter. Woops. Anyways, I write this a long time ago and just had it as a draft somewhere. Decided to post it and see how many people like it. Then I'll decide to write more or not.

Being a scientist isn’t as fun as anybody thinks it is. There are pros and cons to the idea. Mostly cons. And yet, Rick can’t help but keep the idea in his head. In fact, Rick is entirely a con. Beth and Jerry could probably prove that, too. Why would this come into mind anyway? At this point, the question always slips into his mind. He’s at that point again, where he hates himself for everything he has done. With his family, for Beth and her…… mother. Rick takes another swig of his drink from his flask while fishing for the picture he always held. Successfully finding the grimy picture, he looks at it. Once again, a small real smile comes upon his face. How can he not smile at the most beautiful woman alive? Beth’s mother was one amazing woman, which he can never forgive himself for what he has done. No- he can’t think about that now. Or ever. Right now, he needs to think of an important mission to go on. He called Morty, his grandson, down to the garage. Claiming he needed his help for an important mission, but really, he needed to get his mind off of everything. From the last one, earlier that day, he found another page from a diary. That page was another hint, to where she could be. The one woman he truly fell in love with, but also lost. The woman that brought him to become the man he is today. He has been searching for her for years and years, and gave up. He then met Beth’s mother, and married her. Had a family with her, which then he screwed up. He can’t blame them for it either. It was entirely his fault. He went on an adventure, and found the first page of this mysterious diary. A diary that may possibly belong to her. He couldn’t believe it at first. He thought she was dead! But, these clues could bring him to her and finally save her. That’s when he screwed up. He went back to trying to find her again, which Beth’s mother found out later, and then he left. He needed to find her once again. But, for years, once again, he couldn’t find her. Why?! Why are there no hints when I go to actually look for her?! Is this some kind of prank that Scar Rick decided to do?! Just to get me?! 

“H-hey Rick. Are you ready for the mission?” Rick hears Morty come through the creaky garage door. 

He quickly stuffs the picture back into his pocket and slowly looks up at his grandson. “Y-yeah Morty. I have been for a while now. L-let’s go now.” Rick takes another drink from his flask, and gets in the spaceship-like vehicle. A few buttons and lift off later, Rick and Morty are headed to a random dimension, which Rick hasn’t planned yet.  
“So, where are we going this time, Rick? W-what’s the mission?” Morty asks him. 

Rick internally groans. He tries to think of an escape. “R-right, Morty. Good-” Rick gives an awfully loud burp, that Morty is quite used to. “Good thinking. I, uh, need some m-more seeds a-again.”

Then Morty actually groans aloud. “O-oh geez, Rick. Really? Remember what happened last time? Would it have to c-come to that again?” Morty complains nervously. 

Rick burps once again after taking another sip from his flask. “N-no Morty! T-this time is different, I, uh, promise.” He sighs almost instantly. What the hell is wrong with him?

He hears a satisfying hum from Morty, and returns to his concentration. He guesses it wouldn’t hurt to get more mega-seeds, and hope that they don’t have to do customs again. 

_“Rick! Listen to me!” She giggles at her young lover, for it was obvious he wasn’t very interested in her story about the aliens she saw. “Look, if you weren’t interested, which you weren’t, then you should have said so.” She giggles once again._

_“I-it’s not that I wasn’t interested…” Rick starts with a nervous scratch to his neck. “It’s b-because I’m-”_

_“Jealous, I know. Rick, you're so easy to read.” She gives him a small smile. She never really smiled._

_“You won’t let me go with you!” He playfully yells at her. His smile matched hers._

_She looks out to the scenery. Where The car they were sitting on sat on a flower field far from the city. Her most favorite place, besides a place she mentioned in space. “You know why, Rick.” Her normal frown comes back. “It’s too dangerous.”_

_Rick scoffs at her words, now getting frustrated. “Aren’t the guys supposed to be the strong ones? Shouldn’t I be saying that to you?”_

_“Rick! Calm down, would yah?” She gives him a small kiss on his cheek, which immediately calms him down. “I know you want to see the outside world. And I know that you know I want to take you. I would in a heartbeat. But, you don’t know the outside world like I do. There are so many new rules that I know you won’t be able to handle.” She sighs as she looks Rick in the eyes._

_“But-”_

_“Rick….” Her voice is thick, so he stops what he was going to complain about. “I know you, Like the back of my hand. So, please, just trust me on this. I promise, that one day, maybe when we get married, that I would take you anywhere and everywhere!” Her arms spread to the sky, as if she was giving it a hug._

_Rick smiles once again, putting a kiss to her forehead and slipping off the hood of his red car. “Alright, alright. I get it. I’ll try to be patient. Now, we better get you home, before your parents freak out.”_

_She laughs and follows him inside the car. Her being in the passenger seat, she looks at Rick. “Rick, thank you. I mean it. And I really promise I will take you. You know I never break a promise.”_

_It was true, too. She was so good with people. So trustworthy, and understanding. She was good at keeping secrets for others, and never breaking a promise. Until that one day……._

_“Rick!”_

_Her yells echo in his mind._

_“Rick!”_

_Once again, her voice. Her beautiful voice._

“Rick!”

Ugh, what happened to her angelic voice?

“RICK!”

Rick jerks up from his lying position, as he feels his throbbing cheek. He fell asleep. While driving. What the actual fuck is wrong with him? Now knowing what was going on, he realizes that his own grandson has, in fact, smacked the living shit out of his face. 

“What the hell Morty?” He turns to the driver side, where Morty is now sitting. “W-what was that for?”

Morty shrivels back a little. “S-sorry, Grandpa Rick. B-but it sounded like you were having a nightmare. You were gibbering about some girl's name. What happened?” 

Rick grimaces, and sits up properly in the passenger seat. “N-nothing- '' His natural loud burp comes up again. “Morty. J-just don’t- don’t worry about it.” He reaches for his flask and takes another tasteful sip. Something he really needed. “S-so, what’s going on? How long have I,” He burps again, “passed out for?” He takes another sip, getting comfortable in his chair. 

Morty smiles. “W-well, Grandpa Rick, You ended up passing out while driving, so I took the wheel for you. Then we got to the planet where the Mega-seeds were at-”

“Oh yeah, I forgot about that….” Rick interrupts as he mumbles to himself. But soon realizes that Morty was going to ask questions. “N-Nothing. Now continue.” Rick waves it off.

“A-anyways, after we landed, you seemed pretty comfortable in your sleep. S-so I took the liberty to go get the seeds by myself.” Morty smiles once again to himself.

“Nice going buddy!” Rick slaps Morty’s back, ignoring the small scream from him. “I'm proud of yah, Morty! Way to b-be brave. Anything happened while you were g-g-getting the seeds?” Rick soon then thinks of something and jolts up in his seat. “Y-you didn’t put them up your butt, did you?” He yells.

Morty grimaces from the thought. “N-no, Rick! God, p-please don’t remind me…” Morty mumbles. 

Rick relaxes back into the chair. “A-alright, cool. Cool, Morty.” He drinks from his flask. “So, nothing happened? Like no monsters or anything?” He makes a terrible impression of a scary monster for a quick second, before going back to drinking from his flask.

“N-nope! Nothing happened. I-I was all good.” Morty slightly tenses, not wanting to break his brave posture, knowing that a monster did actually chase him for quite a long time. 

“Alright. Cool…cool… Y-you gonna take us home?” Rick slowly lays himself down in a comfortable place. 

Morty sweats immediately. “U-uh…..sure, Rick. You going back to sleep-”

A loud snore was heard from the blue haired man in the passenger seat. Morty smiles at himself for being by himself on an adventure. He then focuses back onto the universe, too excited to tell his sister, Summer, what he did.


End file.
